Flames of Dreams
by MissOperaGhost
Summary: This is my Story On wattpad My editor on wattpad is @MadelineHatter15307
1. Chapter 1: Diagon Alley & Sorting Hat

**_**Heather's POV**_**

Every other person thinks I'm the perfect girl with beauty, smarts, and a promising future. That's almost true. Well, at least I'm not exaggerating, which is a fact. I do have brown hair and blonde highlights, along with brown eyes the color of coffee (which I've been told many times look exactly like my mother's!), and I also have a milky white complexion, paired with light pink cheeks. Another thing, I REALLY like the color pink. I adore everything in pink. I'M NOT JOKING EITHER!

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
I have received my letter to Hogwarts just a few weeks ago my parents were overjoyed. So, today I have been shopping for school supplies. I have finally arrived to Diagon Alley with my mother and father.

I received my letter from Hogwarts a few weeks ago and my parents were overjoyed. So, today I'm going shopping for school supplies, and me, mother, and father have all arrived in Diagon Alley. The first place we were going was Ollivander's Wand shop! When I entered, Ollivander slipped into the room, coughing between his words, "Welcome, welcome child! Remember, it's the wand that chooses the witch of wizard. Anyways, let's get started! First, I will need the day and month you were born on." Before I got the chance to answer, Ollivander approached me and with a flick of his wand he made a measuring tape appear. I gave him a puzzled look, assuming he was still waiting for an answer. "Let's see..." Ollivander says as he reaches for his ladder and slowly making it towards the top shelf, "It could be this one...? No... How about- wait, no... Maybe this one?" He examined the wand carefully before instructed me to give it a flick. I hesitated for a moment before taking the wand from him and giving it a tap.

Nothing happens... how strange. Disappointed Heather handed back the wand, ready to leave when she was startled by an exclamation from the wand maker. "Yes...yes...this should be just right...maybe more than right...". Once again, you reach for the wand but just as Heather's fingers touch the wand, a sense like no other fills your body. Cheerfully, Ollivander smiles at her and says, "Wood: Rosewood,Core: Phoenix Feather, 10 1/3 inches, Right Hand, not too shabby at all. I'm sure you will accomplish great things with this!".

Thanking the wand maker once more, I paid for my wand and left the store, ready to tackle any obstacle that may block my way.

 ** _ **-Platform 9 & 3/4-**_**

Finally the day arrives. You wave goodbye to your parents as the train leaves platform 9 3/4. When you can no longer see them you decide to find a compartment. You see three different compartments with room for you, but where do you sit?

Heather Mercer made her way through the aisle of the Hogwarts Express for the first time in her life. She looked into each compartment carefully, hoping to find a seat in a compartment that wasn't already filled with students. She came to one with only three seated inside and peered through the glass door. She knocked softly and opened the door.

"May I?" She asked quietly, as she stepped She awkwardly ran hand through her flaming auburn hair While fidgeting with her fingers nervously and looked around at the other students. "I'm sorry, but everywhere else is full."

"No problem! Hi my name is Hermione Granger and the boy sitting next to me is ..." She glance at the boy who looks up and stutters "iam Nevile Longbottom." "Nice to meet you both." Heather said cheerfully.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

I've been sorted into the house of the ravens: RAVENCLAW! Of course, I didn't argue and say things along the lines of, "I don't belong here!" or "I don't fit here!" because clearly the sorting hat knows people better than you might think. It can see into your thoughts and memories, so there are no false sortings. If you're a Ravenclaw, you're a Ravenclaw for life. Apparently all of those thoughts happened in a short amount of time because I was soon stepping off the tall stool and the next student came up the stairs to get sorted. As I was walking down the few steps away from the Sorting Hat, I bumped into somebody. "I'm so sorry!" I said, blushing, looking up at who I bumped into. HARRY POTTER?! He's blushing too... Wait- I just bumped into the most famous person of our age! "I'm SO sorry!" I repeated before quickly running over to my table, and he just stood there for a few seconds before stumbling over to the Sorting Hat.


	2. Chapter 2: A Niffler On The Loose

****Author Note:**** _idea based on Prompt 597. A niffler finds its way into the Ravenclaw common room. tagged/prompt_

 ** **\- Anyway on with the story -****

 ** **Heather's POV****

I walked into the Great Hall and sat down at the Ravenclaw table, getting ready to eat breakfast. Suddenly, the door to the Great Hall burst open and a small black ball of fur leaped towards the Slytherin table. Is that... a niffler? Meanwhile, the student's from Slytherin screamed bloody murder as the creature was on the loose . As if on cue , Hagrid then bounded in and jumped under the Slytherin table, after what seemed to be a niffler. A few minutes later he got out from under the table and stood up a niffler hanging from his hand. He shook it, and slowly a heap of valuables fell from the niffler's pouch. After he finished with that, he started heading towards me- wait, why is he heading towards me?!

"Hey, Heather!" Heather, a young brunette, turned around. "Hello, Hagrid!" He looked at her while smiling, "You know how you've always wanted a niffler?" he asked, and I nodded my head yes. I've always wanted one, ever since I was a little girl. You see, Hagrid may be a half giant, but he's been friends of the Mercer family for a long time. So, sometimes I go over and visit in the summer time and he helps me learn about magical creatures. I told him that if I could ever have a niffler (and if it was okay with my parents as well), I would love to have one.

That was when Hagrid grinned and handed the creature to me. "Well Heather your parents and I have discussed about this over the summer and think it's time you have one. It's a female so you can call her what ever you like dear." I was at lost for words I tackled Hagrid into a big hug and replied "Thank you Hagrid! I shall call her Ruby!" That was when my friends Harry, Ron, & Hermionie looked to see what I have gotten from Hagrid. "What the bloody heck is that?!" Ron yelled from the Gryffindor table, and as I listened, I heard Hermione respond almost immediately with what seemed a textbook definition of a niffler. As if the creature knew about my secret crush on Harry Potter. Ruby began to squirm.

"It looks like... a black platypus?" Harry added in the middle of Hermione's description. She huffed before going silent, "Or maybe a very, very small, black bear. With a... bill. And a pouch. Wait-" Suddenly the niffler took off towards Harry, and he looked around the room in panic, trying to find it. A small black mass was seen shooting at his face before he fell over with a yell. After a small scuffle, Harry stood up. Without his glasses. "RON?! WHERE DID YOU GO?! DID IT JUST TAKE MY GLASSES? IT TOOK MY GLASSES! WHERE'S THE TABLE-" This-did-not-go-as-expected was the sort of look on Hagrid's face.

 ** **Harry's POV****

Then Heather said "Gotcha Ruby! ****For the last time, you pilfering pest, paws off what doesn't belong to you.**** " Then Heather walked over towards me and handed me my glasses. Our hands touched. We both blushed and then the bell ranged for us to go to class.


	3. Chapter 3: Nobody Calls Me MudBlood!

I was carrying my new niffler to my dorm (I had given it a little something that was shiny; I think it was a galleon) when suddenly Malfoy cut into my path. "Hey! Mudblood!" he shouted at me, and I felt my blood boil for a second when I realised he was talking to me. There were a few gasps from around the hall because of the name he had called me, "You're carrying around a filthy little beast! That shouldn't be in the castle. But then again, mudbloods like you are just like that oaf that gave you that... thing. Hagrid is it? Such an idiot."

At this point I just wanted to grab my wand and point it at his face and make him scream. Hagrid is a nice person! How dare he insult me then bring HAGRID into this?! I saw some people taking pictures, and I made a mental note to ask someone for a couple to send to my father. "What is WRONG with you, Malfoy?!" I shouted at him. Our fathers were friends, but now suddenly, just because I was caring for a niffler and talking to Hagrid, he's insulting the amount of magic I have in my blood?! Is he mentally ill?

"We've known each other for a while now, and I know that you know that you should NEVER say something like that to me. You should be lucky that we're in school now!" I threatened, holding the niffler close, "Just get away!" With that, I ran towards my dorm with the niffler in my arms, contently snuggling there. I just managed afterwards to get a few of the pictures and made sure it was like a muggle video so my father (and perhaps Malfoy's father as well) would get to see what a vulgar thing Malfoy has become on literally the VERY FIRST FEW DAYS OF SCHOOL.


	4. Chapter 4: Malfoy Gets A Howler

****\- Heather's**** ****POV-****

While, I walked with my friends Harry, Ron, and Hermione with the rest of my fellow Ravenclaws, Gryffindors, and unfortunately Slytherins. We were heading to our next class which was Potions which took place down in one of the dungeons. It was colder here than up in the main castle as I tighten my house robe tighter around me, as I went to sit down next to my other fellow friend in Ravenclaw her name is Luna Lovegood. The doors slammed open with Professor Snaps entering the room "There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science of the potion making. However, for those of you who possess the pre-disposition, I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses; I can tell you how to brew glory ,bottle fame, and even put a stopper in death."

(He turned and smiled at me and Draco)

Snape, like Flitwick, started the class by taking the roll call, and like Flitwick, he paused at Harry's name. "Ah, yes," he said softly, "Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel comfortable enough to not pay attention... Harry Potter. Our new- _celebrity._ "

During class Malfoy and I were continually glaring at each other as we listened to Professor Snape drawl on about potions, it was lunch time. As I was sitting down at the Ravenclaw table, I heard the swooping of owls flying into the Great Hall. I didn't really get any mail, but I casually glanced over at the Slytherin table and apparently Malfoy had gotten a HOWLER. I could tell because it was red in color. A few seconds later, the letter blew up and started screaming at him, and all the while he looked terrified.

"DRACO Lucius Malfoy! YOU DO NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMTANCES CALL Raymond Mercer's DAUGHTER A MUDBLOOD! I AM ASHAMED OF YOU! Mr. Mercer & I ARE IN THE PROCESS OF DECIDING YOUR PUNISHMENT FOR THIS OUTRAGEOUS BEHAVIOUR!" a male voice yelled, and afterwards there seemed to be a paused.

"WE'VE YET TO DECIDE, BUT YOU, MISTER, ARE IN A HEAP OF TROUBLE WHEN YOU COME HOME, UNDERSTAND?! GOOD!" it yelled without waiting for an answer, and just burst into flames. By the time it was finished, I could see Harry, Hermione, and Ron laughing their heads off, and I couldn't help but laugh as well. He deserved to be punished; nobody calls me a mudblood and gets away with it! :D


	5. Chapter 5: Flying Class & Charms

{Heather's POV}

"Welcome to your first flying lesson." Greeted Madame Hooch. Today's class was filled with Gryffindors, RavenClaws, and Slytherins. Then Madame Hooch sounded a little bit impatient with us. "What are you waiting for? Step up to your broomstick. Come on now, hurry up." Once all of us got to our brooms Madame Hooch confined on by showing us how to summon our brooms. "Stick your hand|over the broom and say, "Up". That was when I was standing next to the golden trio and all four of us said "Up!" Mine and Harry's broom came up at the same time. We glanced over at Slytherins Malfoy got his up with no problem. Harry and I looked at each other and smiled. That's when we looked to see of Hermione was doing. Well it turned out her broom was stubborn and kept on rolling. Next we glanced at Ron who was struggling and said " UP!" As a result got smacked in the face with his broom. Harry and I laughed so hard cause it was sooooo darn funny. Ron glared at us and said"Shut up, Heather and Harry."

Then we stopped laughing once Madame Hooch spoked again. "Now, once you've got hold of|your broom, I want you to mount it. Grip it tight. You don't wanna be|sliding off the end." Then she looked over at us to make sure we were all ready to go. " When I blow my whistle, I want you|to kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your broom steady, hover for a moment... ...then lean forward slightly and touch back down. On my whistle. Three, two..."

That was when Neville Longbottom took off. Madame Hooch shouted " Mr. Longbottom. - Mr. Longbottom!" But he wouldn't come down even if Neville tried. "Neville! Come back down this instant!" Exclaimed Madame Hooch. But Neville's broom kept soaring higher! That's when all of us shouted at him. Then he fell off his broom and landed on the ground as a result broken his wrist. We all ran to check on him but Madame hooch shouted "out of the way!" I turned to Madame Hooch and asked "Is he all right?" That's when she's hooked her head no.

"Oh, dear, it's a broken boy. Come on now, up you get." Then she turned towards the class before entering Hogwarts. "Keep your feet on the ground while I take him to the hospital wing. Understand? If I see a single broom in the air... ...the one riding it will be expelled! Before, they can say Quidditch."

That's when Draco found Neville's rememberalball. "Did you see his face?" He asked his friends. "If he had squeezed this, he'd have remembered to fall on his arse." He and his friends laughed. That was when Harry Potter and I couldn't stand it any longer"Give it here, Malfoy!" We shouted at the same time. Then Draco glared at us. And paused when he turned towards Heather glaring daggers at her while shouting at her. "You! You're the one that got me in trouble with my father, which almost never happens! How dare you!" Malfoy yelled at Heather, obviously wanting to strangle her. Heather glared at Malfoy, opening her mouth to speak, but Harry was beat her to the punch by talking. "Malfoy, why do you have to be so rude all the time? I'm starting to feel glad that I didn't shake your hand when we arrived at Hogwarts that first day! Also, give Neville his Remembrall back!" " No. I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find. How about on the roof? What's the matter, Potter? Mercer? A bit beyond your reach?"

That was when Harry and I mounted on our brooms. When Hermione came running up to us. " Heather and Harry, no way! You heard what Madam Hooch said. Besides, you both don't know how to fly!" That was when we both took off. Heather heard Hermione mutter something next to her that sounded something like, "Why am I stuck with a bunch of idiots?"

As Heather caught up with Harry & Draco. Harry turned around and gave Heather a look saying get away from here unless you get expelled too. Heather shooked her head no. Then Harry shouted towards Draco "Give it here or we will knock you off your broom!"Heather nodded in response too. " Is that so? Have it your way, then." Said Draco with a smirk on his face. That's when Harry and Heather shot through the air and both caught the ball before it went through Miss McGonagall's window. As they landed with there classmates cheering. Until Miss McGonagall came and said "Harry Potter and Heather Mercer! Come with me!"

We left the training grounds and came to the Defense Against The Dark Arts classroom. Professor McGonagall knocked on the door. "Professor Quirrell? Can I borrow Oliver Wood and Randolph Burrow for a moment?!" Professor Quirrell nods his head and replies "yes of course!" As the two boys came to meet Professor McGonagall. She exclaimed excitedly to them that Harry and I are both Seekers on our house quidditch team.

After lunch when all headed to charms class. We were listing to Professor Flitwick began to speak. "One of a wizard's most rudimentary skills is levitation... ...or the ability to make objects fly. Do you have your feathers? Good. Now, don't forget the nice wrist movement we've been practicing. The swish and flick. " Then he paused for a moment then continued on with our lesson. "Everyone. The swish and flick. Good." All of us responded by waving our wands and saying Swish and flick. "Oh, and enunciate. Wingardium Leviosa. " Professor Flitwick put his wand down. He shooed his hands at us and said "Off you go, then"

That was when I took out my wand and began to practice while glancing at Ron and Hermione to see how they were handling Leviosa.

That's when Hermione mentioned me to come over to help Ron Weasley out

I walked over and sat down in between them. Ron was trying to wave his wand around as if he wanted it to break in half, but Heather and Hermione quickly put a stop to that: "No, stop, stop! You're going to take someone's eye out. Besides, you're saying it wrong; it's 'Leviosa", not 'Leviosar'."

Ron stared at at Hermione and Heather, a bit miffed: "You do it then, if you're so clever. (while pointing his finger at Heather) Go on, go on."

Heather and Hermione both sat up straighter and cast the spell: "Wingardium Leviosa." They both said at the same time. Both feathers flew up into the air wherever she directed her wand, and Professor Flitwick noticed.

"Well done! See here, everyone, Miss Mercer and Miss Granger have both done it! Splendid! Well done, my dears."

A few seconds later, Harry's partner Seamus Finnigan, decided to try himself, but ended up exploding the feather instead. "I think we're going to need another feather over here, Professor." Harry mumbled.


	6. Chapter 6: Troll In The Dungeon

-Heather's POV-

After class I was walking walking with Hermione back to the Ravenclaw tower. That's when we heard the boys making fun of us. Ron: [mimicking Hermione and Heather] "It's Levi-OOOOH -sa not LevioSAR." Those girls are both a nightmare, honestly. It's no wonder those haven't got any friends!". That's was when Hermione ranaway crying. But I on the other hand was a furious pureblood girl read to smack Ronald Weasley on the head and give him a piece of my mind.

"Look here Ron I thought we were friends! But it seems that I was wrong about you because you insulted me and my friend Hermione!" That's when I started to cry and before leaving I turned around and said. "I hope your happy with yourself Ron!" Then I ran after Hermione.

-Harry's POV-

It is Halloween at Hogwarts. I was eating supper and realized that Hermione and Heather weren't at supper. I leaned in and asked Neville Longbottom and he said they been crying in the girls bathroom all afternoon. I glared at Ron who just stared at me with a confused expression.

That's when professor Quirrell came bursting through the doors shouting " Troll – in the dungeons – thought you ought to know. " And collapse while me and my classmates were freaking out when Dumbledore shouted "SILLLLLEEENNNNCEEEEE! Everyone will please, not panic. Now, Prefects will lead their houses back to the dormitories. Teachers will follow me to the dungeons."


End file.
